Assassins Creed: Three Assassins
by KorraNation1
Summary: This story follows the life's of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Connor Kenway as you each travel through their lives. Rated T for swearing


Altaïr ran with his fellow Syrian Assassin's to the headquarters.

" Master" Altaïr bellowed to his master " Do not touch the Apple of..."

His voice trailed off. His master turned to face him. He had the apple in hand.

" Master" The other's begain

"So... the student returns." Al Mualim said

"I've never been one to run." Altaïr replied

"Never been one to listen either."

Altaïr lunged at his Master

" Altaïr stop" The others screamed

Al Mualim dissapered

" It was all a trick from the apple" Altaïr concluded getting up from the ground " The real Master ran off. Al Mualim used the apple to create a copy of himself"

The other's gasped

" So what do we do now" One guy asked Altaïr

" We find the real Al Mualim" Altaïr said

" Are you crazy" Another said " Al Mualim could be in another part of the world"

" He would not abandon us like that" Altaïr spoke to his brothers " Rememeber our motto. Niente è vero, tutto è permesso"

The other's whispered

"Niente è vero, tutto è permesso" Altaïr yelled louder

"Niente è vero, tutto è permesso" The other's repeated

* * *

" Claudia" Ezio said running up to his crying sister " What is wrong"

" Its Duccio de Luca" Claudia said " I think he is being unfaithful"

" Don't worry Claudia" Ezio said " I will deal with him.

After obtaining his whereabouts, Ezio tracked down and beat up Duccio

" You stay away from my sister you cagna" Ezio spat

On the way home Ezio ran into his mother

"Ezio my dear" Maria said " Do you mind doing a favor for me"

" No Madre" Ezio said " What do you need me to do

" I need you to pick up some dipinti from a painter" Maria Replied " His workshop is down in the main marketplace"

" May I know the name of this artist" Ezio requested

" Leonardo Da Vinci" Maria said " Now andare"

About a few minutes later Ezio reached Leonardo's place

" Leonardo" Ezio said " My Madre requested some paintings from you"

" Maria Auditorie" Leonardo said " Am I correct?"

" sì" Ezio replied

" Alright these paintings are heavy so do you mind if I accompany you" Leonardo said " To help you carry them"

" no, non mi importa" Ezio said

" Alright then" Leonardo said " Lets go"

* * *

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" My mother said " wake up my son"

I groaned as I crawled off my buckskin bed out of my Teepee

" What is it ista" I replied coming up to my Mother

" Its the Kanienkehaka celebration" My mother said to me

" Kanienkehaka" I said " I almost forgot about it"

" Come and join in the singing Ratonhnhaké:ton" My friend Abhaya said coming up to me " It will be fun"**  
**

I smiled at her. Her name was true, she really was fearless

We all gathered around in a circle and the music started

**Kanienkehaka Song**

**Anioniha tewaten:ron**  
**Kahnawake ietsi:tewe**  
**Tsethiiatken se:ra'na niha**  
**Ne iethinoronhkwa **

**Kak are'non:wa tsi tekanato:ken**  
**E:tho tiotirharenion**  
**Kak are'non:wa tsi tekanato:ken**  
**E:tho tiotirharenion**

I smiled as I looked at other people of my tribe. They were all happy and laughing. I felt this warm feeling inside me, It made me feel amazing.

" Kwe Ratonhnhaké:ton" My friend Hiresh said to me

" She:kon. Skennenko:wa ken?" I asked him

" Skennenko:wa. Ok ni:se'?" He said

" Skennenko:wa" I answered

" Naho:ten iontatiats?" He said pointing to Abhaya

" Ontiaten:ro' ne thi Abhaya" I answered

He got up to go and talk with her. I giggled because she looked at me with a look of love.

We heard the stomping of boots and stopped the music right away

European colonists

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

**Ratonhnhaké:ton's story**

Kwe: Hi or hello

She:kon. Skennenko:wa ken?: Hello. How are you.

Skennenko:wa. Ok ni:se'?: I'm fine. And you?

Skennenko:wa: I'm Fine

Naho:ten iontatiats? - What's her name?

Ontiaten:ro' ne thi. - That is my friend.

The song translation

Friends, let's go back to Kahnawake

We will go home to see our loved ones

They will be out for a walk

Up and down the land

Waiting for our return

**Ezio's story**

cagna: Bitch

Madre: Mother

no, non mi importa: no, I do not care

sì: Yes

**Altaïr's Story**

Niente è vero: Nothing is true

tutto è permesso: everything is permitted


End file.
